1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a moving image reproducing apparatus and a control method therefor, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
A moving image reproducing apparatus usually has a blur correction device which performs blur correction of a moving image, and specifically the blur correction of a detected position of a face detected in the moving image (for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2008-236645).
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. H06-217187 discloses an image shake correction device which performs shake correction of a portion of a detection region of a subject designated by a user in consideration of an image composition and a position of the subject.
In the prior art, the blur correction is applied to a face detection result and a focus position during recording operation, which requires, when the blur correction is performed during the image reproduction, a user to select a motion vector calculating position for correction by operation keys, a touch panel. Selection of coordinates in an image during reproduction by the operation keys requires, many operations for positional alignment, which makes operation complicated. Meanwhile, use of the touch panel makes the positional alignment relatively facilitated, but increases the cost of mounting the touch panel leads.
There are various positions to which a user wants to apply blur correction according to the conditions during the image reproduction, thereby making it difficult to automatically specify the blur correction position by only information added to moving image data.